


(F)uck Me

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan has grown a liking to the new kid Bryce..





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this?

"Please tell me you aren't serious?" Ryan asked as he raised a eyebrow to the kid; Brock.

"Yes i'm serious" Brock huffed as he drank his coffee trying his best not to throw the coffee in Ryan's face.

"Proper serious?" Ryan asked again with another raised eyebrow, smiling as he watched Brock tighten his fist.

"Oh my god yes! Can you please leave now? Unless you want third degree burns then please stay!" Brock smiled as he flashed Ryan 'im trying you bitch' look.

"Alright, but i won't believe until i see it" Ryan raised his hands in surrender, sliding out from the chair and zipping up his zipper heading out the door, it was 8:40 almost time for school.

yay joy, at least he gets to have to free period to fuck about, and by that he legit means 'fuck' someone but it was hard to get a willing participant, plus the guys he always went to got boyfriends so he's left to the pleasure of his hand but it was nothing compared to a heat around him or him burying himself in someone.

He got into the doors and already he feels like breaking his legs and crawling to hell, oh wait he's already here!

"Ryan! I want your assessment by Friday, the one on the solar system!" His (bitch) of a teacher never even gave him a chance to breath but hey at least he has something to do on Friday other than watching TV and seeing his reflection on a laptop screen, a horrible sight..

"Excuse me? I'm looking for room 178?" A new kid; Craig, asked Ryan sadly to Craig, Ryan didnt know either because he was always skipping class.

"Um, try the first floor?" Ryan shrugged watching as Craig nodded with a pout on his lips, they new each other but only because their parents are friend but they only spoke once and that was when they were seven and now sixteen; Craig and eighteen; Ryan, they couldn't remember each other.

"Already sending Craig to my sex room? Wow seems like i got a early birthday present!" Tyler; loudmouth and asshole, patted Ryan on the back watching as Tyler licked his lips mischievously not even letting Ryan speak as Tyler was already having his arm around Craig.

Ryan scoffed as he walked up to the third floor, but came back down to the break-room as the door was locked, he had politics in the morning then maths; haha who's he kidding, he has his dick in his hand in the afternoon, maths had broken his mind to many times so why not break his dick instead?

He could hear some girls; (cough sluts cough) talking about getting some D and damn if he wasn't gay then he'd be straight in but ew no, having a guy under him was something he couldn't get out his head, first time he fucked Evan it was life changing, yes they were drunk but it was fucking amazing and boom he liked dick from there on.

Him and Evan never really spoke after that, because Luke had managed to win Evan over and Ryan was gucci with that but only time they ever speak is if they are in the same class.

Damn even thinking about fucking someone he's getting hard, a few strokes couldn't hurt someone but he kind of went against having an orgasm in the middle of a open room with more than 200 people in it, like yeah as if he's gonna stand up and whip out his dick, cumming on the first person in front of him.

"Students! Time for class! Unless you're in S4 and S6 you have a free period, your classrooms are busy with the Syrian news stops, you only have two classes today"

Fucking yes!

But damn he never got to get to the bathroom as Brian sat next to him, a cigarette in his hand just waiting for the break bell and a lighter in the other.

"You seen the new kid? Not Craig but Bryce? Damn kid's got an ass and some blowjob lips!" Brian's accent got thicker as he got turned on, his eyes setting themselves on Brock, he always wanted to give Brock a good fucking.

"Nope, heard of him though, apparently he always has a bag of lollipops selling them at break, lunch and when school finishes?" Ryan questioned Brian, who only nodded eyes still on Brock.

"Hey! Asshole, i'm talking to you!" Ryan rolled his eyes, slapping Brian's face gently who snapped his head down with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah he does flavours from blueberry to coffee, got a bag of them and a bag for his school work, plus he's always sucking one and damn that mouth would feel so gooood" Brian let out a fake moan as the bell rang jumping up and lighting his cigarette nodding a goodbye to Ryan.

Ryan nodded to himself, seems like this Bryce is the fuckable type and the one to give the best blowjobs, biting his lip he leaned back into his chair, the break-room becoming full of S1's to S4's, he considered leaving to go home but he only had two classes plus he was in his last year of school..

How the fuck...?

Plus he wanted to meet Bryce hopefully, he groaned as he was bored but the room was becoming so noisy with the freshers screaming and shouting, he watched as his two best friends, Jonathan and Daithi walked out the gates with their hands locked, it was cute yes but Ryan just preferred the fucking.

"Seen Craig?" Lui's voice came from above him making Ryan jump a little watching as Lui wiped blood from his mouth and a black eye forming, Ryan breathed through his teeth at the sight.

"Think Tyler has him occupied" Ryan watched as Lui only nodded and stood up, pushing himself through the S1's blood trailing behind him slightly.

Per usual Lui got into a fight with Marcel, a usual thing for them but once it ended with Scotty having to give Lui CPR after Marcel got to excited and basically punched Lui to his death.

Yeah their friendship is kinda rocky but it'll do..

He stood up stretching his legs and arms as he headed out the break-room grabbing a can of irn bru on the way out, heading into the quiet hallway just deciding to sit on the stairs but going towards the stairs he spotted a girl looking lost.

Damn she was wearing the shortest skirt ever and it actually suited her unlike some girls skirts, fuck what a nice ass, now Ryan never liked girls AT ALL but he'd speak to one with a nice fat ass.

A nice pink skirt, white top and cream socks and cream shoes actually suited her, which was odd because never has he ever seen the girls looking fit as fuck in the school, hair is short yes but he doesn't give a shit.

He grinned as he walked up to her.

"You lost baby girl..?" Ryan didn't actually expect an answer but was left shocked as they actually did.

"Its baby boy to you mister." The BOY answered back with a smile as he raised his eyebrow at him enjoying Ryan's shocked reaction but was taken off guard with his reply.

"Guess my names daddy to you" Ryan laughed as he watched the boy grow red in the face but rolled his eyes starting a proper conversation.

"Can you tell me where Mr Bourke's psychology class is please?" He asked as he looked at the time, he didn't want to be late.

"Second floor and to the right, cant miss it" Ryan was going to give him the complete opposite direction but nah, this boy looked cute, the cute ones are the best to fuck.

"Thank you!" The boy said as he headed off but stopped before he left as he turned around to ask one more question.

"I never caught your name? I know its not daddy and i don't think its appropriate to shout daddy when i want your attention"

"You'll be saying it soon, but its Ryan, yours baby boy..?" Ryan leaned against the doorway, the irn bru still freezing in his hand, nothing more than wanting to shove the boy into the wall and fuck him right then and there.

Love last, fucking first, he doesn't believe in love at first sight but fucking at first sight then yes.

"Oh, I'm Bryce!" Bryce smiled as he waved a bye to Ryan, not noticing the red face Ryan held and the eyes on his ass.

Fuuuuuuk off, he just spoke to Bryce and holy shit he was going to fuck the life out of him.


End file.
